


Art for All the Love Hidden Beneath

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings, bubble baths, dean taking care of cas, tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Story summary; When Cas suffers an injury during a hunt, Dean must help him heal. What ensues after an unconventional bath time may just change both their lives.





	Art for All the Love Hidden Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second offering for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang. it hit a few snags along the way through nobody's fault but it's pulled through!!! 
> 
> Hope you've signed up for the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff - drawn by me and written by [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/)

I had two prospective writers for this piece and both of them inevitably asked me what I had in mind and I found that it was a little hard to put into words.

Honestly, I just wanted some fluff, but as to why I drew this piece in this way, thats a little harder.

If you've been following me and reading my works or keeping tabs with me on tumblr, you may have noticed a bit of a trend - towards fics with tub sharing. It was accidental at first and then i realize, I really enjoyed the idea and I wanted it to read more of it. i looked for tub sharing as a tag and what i really found was that the only hits on those exact words - were my own. 

so now I've kinda made it my project to make tub sharing a thing. I've made fics for it. I've made art for it. I've encouraged others to do the same and asked folks who have tub sharing in their fic to please tag it and help the cause - it's all in good fun! 

obviously this pic isn't a tub SHARING pic... but that was the spark that created this little thing and I hope you like!

Now, without further ado - the art. Because QuillsAndInk was a pinch hitter for this piece (THANKS SO MUCH!!!) I didn't have a lot of turn around time for making extra art, buuuuuut, i do have the original piece and some WIPS of it, as well as the banner.

  
  


And just for fun, this is an overlay of my pencils and discarded duplicate layers that I accidentally saved when I was finalizing the header. I thought it looked neat :D

  
  


Here is the piece that started it all. I had no idea what to do for a background when i started or if I would even need one. But when I finished the inks, it still looked too empty to me, though it was possible that the background behind the fence could work out depending on how i colored it. but the more i stared at it, the more i felt like it needed just a little bit more and i think the trees were perfect for that - what do you think?

  
  


And here is a gif of the process. The original rough sketch was pencil, ballpoint, marker and highlighter and 2 pieces of taped together paper (because I was drawing it at work on scrap paper)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out [ QuillsAndInks story!! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394533)


End file.
